Missing
by Alivampie
Summary: After being bullied at school, Zack says some harsh words to cody. so cody decides to get out.
1. Chapter 1

Cody stormed into the suite, slamming the door behind him. It had been another bad day, and he had enough. He honestly didn't know why he was still here. Everyone hated him, including Zack. He got proof of that earlier. He still remembered every word that Zack said to him.

_Flashback_

_At school_

_Cody walked down the school corridor, alone as usual. He suddenly felt himself hit something._

_"Hey nerd, watch where you're going!" the bully threw Cody into the lockers, making him drop his books. _

_Everyone in the hallway laughed at him._

_When he bent down to pick them up, the bully grabbed his collar, and pushed him back against the lockers._

_"Don't you blank me out!"_

_With that he punched Cody in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him._

_"Alright that's enough"_

_He recognised that voice. Zack._

_"Huh, and why do you care, he's just a dork"_

_"Maybe so, but he is my brother, now let him go"_

_"Humph, fine"_

_He dropped Cody to the floor._

_"But you better watch yourself"_

_He then walked off._

_"He's right you know. If you weren't such a dork, I wouldn't have to defend you. Your making me look bad."_

_Cody was sick of this. Why was he always made out to be the bad guy?_

_"If that's what you think then why are you defending me?"_

_"Well I don't really have a choice do I? You're my brother and mom would kill me if she found out that I just left you."_

_So that's why. He really doesn't care about me._

_"Well if that's the way you feel then why don't you just not bother. If it's such a chore to you then just leave me alone!"_

_Zack glared at his brother._

_"Fine then! I will leave you. You really are just a freak Cody. I wish I was an only child. That way you wouldn't be embarrassing me."_

_Everyone in the hallway had stopped to watch them argue. Zack just turned and walked away_

_End flashback_

Cody knew that Zack had ment every word he said. Cody was on his own now. If he was on his own anyway then why should he stay here? He needed a new start, away from everyone.

With this though in mind, he grabbed his backpack and began putting in essentials.

He couldn't leave now; he would be caught for sure. He would have to leave later, when everyone was asleep. He would wait.

XXX

Cody lay in bed, still dressed, wide awake. The evening had been uneventful. Zack hadn't said anything to him. After dinner they had both gone straight to bed, without a word to each other. Zack was asleep now, he could tell because of his snoring.

Quietly as possible, Cody picked up his backpack. Glancing around the room, he saw blankie by his desk. He decided to leave it there, it would be a sign of him saying goodbye to this life.

Taking a last glance at Zack, he left the room.

His mom was sleeping on her sofa bed. Cody ignored her. He barely saw her now, so he figured that she wouldn't really miss him.

The lights were dim in the empty lobby. The doorman was asleep at his post, as usual. Cody walked towards the doors and stepped out into the night.

He looked back at the hotel. So many memories in that place. He would have to forget them, move on.

He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't care as long as it wasn't there. Nobody needed him, nobody cared. With that thought in mind, Cody turned away and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suite Life.**

Missing ch 2

Zack slowly awoke to the daylight coming through a gap in the curtains. Today was a Saturday, thankfully, so he didn't have to worry about school.

He rolled onto his back and stretched, bones popping in the process. He glanced at the other side of the room to find Cody's bed empty, but that wasn't unusual.

Cody.

He had been a little hard on his brother yesterday. He hadn't meant to say those things but the way Cody acted sometimes infuriated him. If he didn't act like such a baby then he wouldn't be treated like that.

He cared about his brother, really he did, but he wished that he wasn't such a dork. He would help him out more but then he would be called a loser for hanging out with him. Zack did have a reputation to uphold, but being around Cody a lot would ruin it. If he was mean to Cody then he was in the clear.

But last night Cody didn't say a word to him. He had completely blocked him out, which had made Zack feel quite guilty. He didn't mean what he had said to Cody, he had just said it because all those people were watching.

He pictured the hurt in Cody's eyes when he said he was embarrassing, the pain in them.

That was enough. He needed to apologise to Cody.

Throwing on some random clothes that he found on his floor, he walked into the living room. He noticed his mom in the kitchen. Cody was nowhere to be seen.

"Mornin' Zack" she said over her shoulder.

"Morning" he mumbled, looking around again," where's Cody?"

She looked over her shoulder again.

"He's not in your room?"

"No, his bed was made."

"I'll try calling him, why don't you go down to the lobby and ask if anyone's seen him? I doubt he'll have gone far."

Zack hurried down there. He hoped someone had seen him. He really needed his brother.

XXX

Cody sat huddled amongst the bin bags, trying to keep warm. He wasn't that far from the hotel, but being tired and overwhelmed by emotion made him sit down and rest.

It was freezing. He hadn't realized how cold it was. He had tried to keep going but didn't have the energy, he was also very cold. He had made sure noone would spot him though. He made sure he was a good 8 or 9 blocks away from the Tipton before settling.

He wondered if they'd noticed he was gone yet. Probably not. Zack would still be asleep and his mom was probably at work or something.

He wondered if he would be missed. At all, by anyone. He highly doubted it. He didn't have many friends. He was a loner. Any friends he used to have were his friends because of Zack. He never hung out with any of them on his own. He now realized why.

Zack had been all he had, but now…

His eyes had begun to water. Thinking about it hurt a lot.

He knew Zack didn't care about him but he really missed his brother.

Now, as he lay in that alleyway he realized how hard it would be to make it on his own. What was he supposed to do? He had nowhere to go and barely enough money to last him a week. Cody didn't like this

He wanted to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own suite life**

**Missing Ch 3**

Zack was worried now. Very worried. He'd scaled every floor of the hotel and asked everyone he'd seen, but nobody had seen Cody.

He was now sat in the lobby, wondering where Cody could've gone. His mom was pacing back and forth behind him. He was sure Cody wasn't in the hotel anymore. He just didn't know where else he could be.

After Zack had told his mom that he couldn't find Cody, she'd called the police immediately, and now anxiously awaited their arrival.

Zack was feeling guilty again. Had he really hurt Cody that badly? He didn't want to think about it, but he knew Cody's disappearance was mainly his fault. If Zack hadn't been so hard on him, then Cody would still be here.

He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He didn't want to cry, not in front of all these people.

But he couldn't help it. He just let the tears fall.

Cody going missing was his fault and he knew it. He had hurt his brother and now there was a chance that he would never be able to apologise for it. If they never found Cody, Zack would never forgive himself.

_I'm so sorry Cody. I never meant what I said to you before. I love you just the way you are. I love you Cody._

His mom noticed him crying.

"Aw, honey, it's ok. We'll find him, don't worry."

Zack leaned into her embrace.

It was then that the police walked through the door.

"Miss Martin?" one of the cops asked.

"yes" his mother replied.

The police then took her away to talk to her.

Zack stared down at his feet, still crying.

He felt someone put a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Mr. Moseby. Zack could see the worry in his eyes. Even though all the twins did was cause havoc in his hotel, he had grown rather attached to them.

"He'll be fine Zack"

Zack just nodded and looked back at his feet, not entirely convinced.

Until Cody walked through the revolving doors.

"CODY!" Zack yelled before running over and yanking his brother into a hug.

"Where have you been bro? We were worried about you."

"You were worried?" Cody asked uncertainly.

That one question almost broke Zack's heart. Did his brother really think he didn't care?

"yea, of course I was Cody, we all were. You're my baby bro, of course I care about you."

Cody glanced at Zack's face.

"Really?"

"Yea, really. I would be totally lost without you. I didn't mean any of the things I said yesterday. If I could take them back I would. I need you, Cody. I love you."

Cody could feel tears in his eyes.

"I love you too, Zack"

They smiled and hugged again.

Before they were attacked by their mother.

"Where on earth have you been Cody?! We've all been worried sick about you!"

"Sorry mom" Cody said sheepishly.

This proved to Cody that he wasn't alone in this world. No matter what happened, he would always have his brother.

XXX

A/N: okay so this is my first story. It was originally going to be a one-shot, but I changed my mind. I hope you all enjoyed and reviews would be greatly appreciated.

Thanks


End file.
